habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Events:Rules
These are the basic rules and guidelines that all events hosts must follow. Please remember, these can change at any time without notice. If you are an events staff you will always be informed of updates to the rules, either by Message Wall or by In-Game chat. Please remember, the rules are still developing and more will be added/taken away in the future. Rules When Hosting These rules must be followed whenever you are hosting a Habbo event in-game. *Always be polite to users - never be rude/insulting to users. Even the ones who are testing your patience. *Make sure your room name has the words Wiki as the room name's prefix. For example Wiki event name *Never scam users out of furni *Never accept P2P, P2S, REV, AUTO, etc. *Never use vulgar language or vulgar innuendo *Prizes must always be two good pieces of furniture. If the furniture is valued higher than normal furniture, less of it may be needed. One Habbo coin counts as two pieces of furniture. *Never let users back into events if they disconnect, unless they have proof via video or picture. The only exception to this rule is if a user is muted/banned and needs to come on an alternate account to continue playing. First, it must be proven that they are in fact the same person and then a picture will still be needed to prove they have been muted/banned. *Whenever starting out any game, always repeat a message greeting users to the event, advertising the wiki, and asking the users if they know how to play. When Requesting Event Time Slots These rules must be followed when requesting an event time to be secured so you may host. *All events that you want to host using the Wiki name must be left on the talk page on one of the Administrators or Bureaucrats. *If no Administrators or Bureaucrats are online, check to see if the slot is booked and also check if an event isn't currently going on. If none of these apply, then host the event but note down the time of the event, and what the event was. *Make sure that all your wired and room info (name/description) are correct for the event. *Make sure in the message on the Message Wall you include the events Name and Time. *Any games that are supposed to be judged by the host to determine a users skill level but at a disadvantage (Cozzie Change, where HC's have an advantage over Norms), or maybe open to extreme favor towards certain players (Prezzie Trap, certain users may be chosen by the host not to be trapped) may not be requested/hosted. When On The Wiki These rules must be followed by all staff on the wiki itself. *Never spam user pages or forum posts advertising your event that is going on. An administrator will provide a forum post that will be highlighted so all users can see it. *Do not include previous sites you worked for (e.g. HFFM, Habbox, etc) on your user page. The only exception to this rule is when prompted by a curious user. *Do not get into arguments with other events staff that have booked a time slot you wanted. When Advertising Your Events These rules must be followed by all staff when advertising events. *Never spam in other rooms. This disrupts gameplay for other Habbos and it gives the wiki a bad name as a site that likes to spam other places to make itself popular. *Never make threads about it in random forum boards. Always make a forum post on the designated board. The designated board is the General Chat board. Here's the link: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Board:General_Chat *Never make pages about your event. Whenever someone hosts an event that is recorded, it will automatically be put into an archive when the event is finished. *Never leave messages on people's walls advertising your event. This is looked upon since you are bothering other people who might not want to attend your event. If someone asks you on YOUR message wall, then you may tell them all about it. When Not Being Able To Host These rules must be followed by all staff when requesting a cover event or announcing that they cannot host their event. *Never just not show up at your event. This is extremely rude to the people who show up at the event to play games and have fun. *Always notify the staff. Whenever you need to cancel or request a cover, always ask an Administrator or Bureaucrat. If none are online to help, then ask a fellow event host to cover up for you. Just make sure that events host records his event time and name and that to notify that it's a cover. When Not Being Able To Host: Conditions If you are not able to host, and cannot notify anyone, the following conditions can make it so you don't get a warning/let go. *Family issues. Such as Domestic abuse, personal information, family member sick/hurt, etc. (You do not have to give us any details, just say the condition that applies). *Education issues. Such as Major test studying, after school work, detention, etc. *Medical issues. Such as Migraines, physical injury, allergies, etc. *Electronic issues. Such as: Internet issues, computer issues, software issues, etc. *Habbo issues. Such as Bans, Hacked, Trashed, etc. Category:Habbo Wiki